Kansas City Fire Department (Missouri)
This article refers to Kansas City, Missouri. For the city in Kansas, see Kansas City Fire Department (Kansas). History Former fire stations ﻿ Apparatus roster Shop numbers in brackets Fire Station 3 - 11101 North Oak Trafficway : Pumper 3 (3578) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130770) : Truck 4 Fire Station 4 - 4000 NW 64th St. : Pumper 4 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Medic 4 : Battalion 108 Fire Station 5 - 173 North Ottawa Ave., Kansas City Airport : Rescue 92 : Rescue 93 : Rescue 94 Fire Station 6 - 2600 NE Parvin Rd. :Pumper 6 '(35??) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500) :'Truck 12 '(35??) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/300/95' rear-mount tower) :'Medic 6 Fire Station 7 - 616 West Pennway St. :Pumper 9 '(3570) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130762) :'Truck 6 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/300/95' rear-mount tower) :Medic 9 :High Rise 102 Fire Station 8 - 1517 Locust St. :Pumper 8 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) :Battalion 102 Fire Station 10 - 1505 East 9th St. : Pumper 10 (3559) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130751) : Truck 3 (3546) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/300/95' rear-mount tower) Fire Station 14 - 8300 North Brighton Ave. : Pumper 14 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Medic 14 : Battalion 103 - '''20?? Ford Expedition : '''Command 2 Fire Station 16 - 9205 NW 112th St. : Pumper 16 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Medic 16 : Brush 16 Fire Station 17 - 3401 Paseo Blvd. : Pumper 17 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Truck 2 : Rescue 31 (3594) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II tandem axle walk-around heavy rescue Fire Station 18 - 3211 Indiana Ave. : Pumper 18 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Truck 5 - 1999 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) : Medic 5 : Medic 18 Fire Station 19 - 550 West 43rd St. : Pumper 19 (3560) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130752) : Truck 7 (31??) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) : Medic 19 : Battalion 106 - 20?? Ford Expedition Fire Station 23 :Pumper 23 (3565) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130757) :Truck 10 (3193) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Battalion 104 Fire Station 24 : Pumper 24 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) Fire Station 25 : Pumper 25 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Rescue 1 (3595) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II tandem axle walk-around heavy rescue Fire Station 27 : Pumper 27 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : HazMat 71 : Utility 71 : Foam Tanker 1 Fire Station 28 : Pumper 28 '''(3550) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130742) Fire Station 29 : '''Pumper 29 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Medic 29 Fire Station 30 : Pumper 30 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Medic 30 Fire Station 33 : Pumper 33 (3557) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130749) : Medic 33 : Brush 33 Fire Station 34 : Pumper 34 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Medic 34 Fire Station 35 : Pumper 35 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Rescue 9 (3593) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II tandem axle walk-around heavy rescue : Medic 35 : Battalion 105 : Rescue Support 75 Fire Station 36 : Pumper 36 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Truck 15 - 1999 E-One Cyclone II (1500/300/95' rear-mount tower) : Medic 36 : Battalion 107﻿ Fire Station 37 : Pumper 37 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Medic 37 Fire Station 38 : Pumper 38 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F)﻿ Fire Station 39 - 10003 East 47th St. :Pumper 39 (3556) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) :Truck 13 (366?) - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1500/300/100' steel platform) :Medic 39 Fire Station 40 : Pumper 40 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Medic 40 : Brush 40 Fire Station 41 : Pumper 41 (3580) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130772) : Truck 8 '''(3661) - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1500/300/100' steel platform) Fire Station 42 : '''Pumper 42 (3566) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) : Medic 42 : Brush 42 Fire Station 43 : Pumper 43 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) Fire Station 44 : Pumper 44 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) Fire Station 45 : Pumper 45 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) Fire Station 47 - 5130 Deramus Ave. :Pumper 47 (3577) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130769) :Air/Light 47 - 2010 International 4400 / Pierce air unit :Command 1 :Utility 1 Assignment unknown :Pumper 9 - 2016 Pierce Impel FR (1500/500) (SN#29350-01) :Pumper 19 - 2016 Pierce Impel FR (1500/500) (SN#29350-02) :Pumper 44 - 2016 Pierce Impel FR (1500/500) (SN#29352-01) :Reserve Pumper 2 (3582) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130774) :Reserve Pumper 3 - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) :(3583) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (SO#130775) (ex-P1) (New cab from another identical pumper after MVC on 02/15/2011) :(3567) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/?F) (ex-P32) :2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/300/95' rear-mount tower) (ex-T11) :Pumper 71 (3512) - 200? E-One Typhoon rear-mount rescue pumper (?/?) On order Pierce Mfg. was awarded a contract in August 2015 for 48 custom apparatus. The specifications are: : (28x) 2016 Pierce Impel FR pumper (1500/500) : (4x) 2016 Pierce Impel FR rescue pumper (1500/500) : (9x) 2016 Pierce Velocity FR quint (2000/300/100' aluminum platform) : (3x) 2016 Pierce Velocity FR (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) : (3x) 2016 Pierce Velocity FR combination heavy rescue : (1x) 2016 Pierce Velocity FR hazmat Retired apparatus :1998 E-One Cyclone TC / pumper (1050/500/?F) (Refurbished by Levasseur, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Clotilde-de-Beauce) :1998 E-One Cyclone TC pumper (1050/400) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Louiseville) :1995 E-One Cyclone pumper (1050/400) (Refurbished by Levasseur, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Narcisse-de-Rimouski) :1995 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1050/400) (SN#15248) (Sold to North Rustico Fire Department) External links *Kansas City Fire Department *Greater Kansas City Fire Fighters Category:Jackson County, Missouri Category:Clay County, Missouri Category:Platte County, Missouri Category:Cass County, Missouri Category:Missouri departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Missouri departments operating E-One apparatus